El Arbol de la Felicidad
by Mariam Saint
Summary: En esta epoca de Navidad, los Get Backers junto conmigo recuperaran el arbol ke brinda felicidad XD pero tendremos ke luchar contra los homunculos para dar paso a cursilerias. FMA y GB.
1. La Mision

**L**a calle nublada por donde se encuentra el Honky Tonk esta cubierta de nieve; lo único que significa este caso es que la navidad llego!! Y llego también una nueva clienta a este bar donde se pueden encontrar a los famosos **Get Backers**...

**N/A** Este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro ya que Get Backers y demás personajes que vaya a agregar aquí no me pertenecen; también esta ideado a la baja, es decir, que voy a mezclar varias cosas que no tienen sentido, así que prepárense para ver a los Get Backers en acción en busca de una nueva misión:

**El Árbol de la Felicidad.**

_Escrito por MariamSaint_

**Capitulo 1. La Misión. **

Una nueva clienta entro al bar de Honky Tonk; Hevn y los chicos del servicio de rescate ya la esperaban.

- Bienvenida! – dijo Natsumi al ver a la chica.

- Buenas tardes. Parece que me esperan tal como quedamos – dice viendo a Hevn.

- Chicos... – comenzó a decir la negociadora – Ella es Mariam y tiene un trabajo para ustedes –

Todos tomaron asiento y Hevn siguió presentando...

- El es Ban Midou y el rubio es Ginji Amano; ambos son muy profesionales en lo que hacen y le garantizan un 100 de éxito en sus trabajos. Y yo, su negociadora Hevn –

- Hola! Mucho gusto! – saludo amablemente Ginji – Que tipo de trabajo nos espera? –

- Mas bien yo diría "que tipo de paga nos espera?" – dijo Ban.

- Ban, tu siempre pensando en el dinero – intervino Natsumi con una sonrisa, mientras Paul solo estaba leyendo el periódico.

- Bueno, al grano! La paga es muy buena, es algo que ustedes nunca podrían alcanzar por más trabajo que hicieran – dijo Mariam.

Mariam, la clienta (aparte de escritora de este fic XD) era una chica de confianza, puesto a que se veía segura de si misma y también de ke le tenia confianza a los Get Backers.

A Ban se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escucho la parte de la paga y más cuando Mariam dijo "es algo que ustedes nunca podrían alcanzar por mas trabajo que hicieran" así ke se imagino una verdadera paga y suma de dinero...

- Bien, que debemos recuperar? – siguió preguntando el portador de Jagan.

- Tienen que recuperar algo muy valioso – dijo Mariam en tono serio.

Todos, con el semblante serio, miraron a la chica.

- Tienen que recuperar... el Árbol de la Felicidad –

Un minuto de silencio (y eso que nadie se murió XD) y después reaccionaron...

- UN ARBOL?? – pregunto Ban, ofendido.

- Que tipo de árbol? – Ginji pregunto esto a Mariam y luego se dirigió a su compañero – Ban, deja que termine, quizá es muy importante –

- Es un árbol de Navidad, jeje... – siguió explicando Mariam.

- Un árbol de Navidad? – pregunto Ginji haciéndose chibi...

Y mientras Ginji se hacia chiquito y eso, Ban, al contrario, estaba algo molesto...

- No voy a arriesgar mi vida por un árbol de Navidad que fácilmente puedes comprarlo a la vuelta de la esquina – aclaro.

- Pero... etto... – balbuceo la chica al tener a Ban en frente.

- Por que te molestas Ban? – Pregunto Hevn – Un trabajo es un trabajo, se supone ke son un servicio de rescate muy profesional, no? Entonces demuestren que pueden recuperar un simple árbol de Navidad –

- Pero este árbol no es "simple" – aclaro Mariam.

Y todos se le quedaron viendo. En eso, alguien entro al Honky Tonk...

- Bienvenidos! – saludo Natsumi.

Eran Shido y Kazuki...

- Que sucede "serpiente tarada"? – Shido le hablo a Ban.

- Lo que sucede es que tenemos que recuperar un árbol de Navidad!! Un simple pino!! Y no me llames así!! –

- Que tipo de árbol es? – siguió preguntando Ginji en chibi, pero nadie le hacia caso XD

En eso, otra vez llegaron mas personas al bar...

- Baya, parece que nos han contratado a todos para una misión difícil y peligrosa – era el Dr. Jackal, diciendo esto como recordando cuando fueron a la Fortaleza Ilimitada para detener a MakubeX y todas esas cosas ke ya se las saben...

En fin, Mariam les dio la bienvenida al servicio de transporte, conformado por el Dr. Jackal y Himiko... (por cierto Himiko me cae mal ¬¬) y bueno todos se preguntaran para ke Mariam necesitaba transportar el árbol una vez ke lo recuperaran... a pues lean los siguientes caps...

- Que bueno que ya llegaron – saludo Mariam.

Pero en realidad solo estaba saludando a Akabane, ya que como mencione, Himiko le caía mal XD

- Bueno, será mejor que comiencen la misión – aconsejo Kazuki, como ya sabiendo del tema.

- Oye "cabeza de hilo" – Ban se dirigió a Kazuki – Tu que sabes de esta misión? –

- No han escuchado la leyenda del Árbol de la Felicidad?? – pregunto como diciendo "que tarados si todo el mundo lo sabe" XD

Y así todos hicieron circulo alrededor de Kazuki para que les contara...

- Hace miles de años... nahh para que exagero, hace una semana se hizo un gran árbol de Navidad, precisamente fue hecho el 1 de diciembre y entonces todos dicen que le cayó polvo mágico y lo convirtió en el Árbol de la Felicidad. Se distingue muy bien por ke es muy brillante y cuando lo tocas te da felicidad –

- Todos los árboles de navidad son brillantes ¬¬ - dijo Himiko.

- Si, pero este es mas brillante ¬¬ - le contesto Mariam.

Y ambas se intercambiaron miradas asesinas, así ke Ginji, después de haber sido ignorado varias veces se adelanto a decir...

- Vamos por el Árbol de la Felicidad!!! –

- Bueno ya ke, es nuestra misión – dijo Ban mientras encendía un cigarro – Y tu "chico mono" nos vas a acompañar? – le pregunto a Shido.

- No, solo vine a ver por que Kazuki me dijo que iban a poner caras extrañas cuando les contaran la leyenda de ese árbol. Además yo si tengo dinero ahora como para andar trabajando –

Después de que Shido le hiciera burla a Ban se retiro del bar, dejando al chico del Jagan con un mal humor...

- Bueno, ya vamonos, no? – dijo Mariam.

Y así salieron del Honky Tonk...

- Adiós chicos!! Que tengan suerte!! – se despidió Natsumi de Ban y Ginji.

Hevn se había quedado en el bar; así que Mariam iba acompañada de Ban, Ginji, Akabane y Himiko ¬¬ y entonces llegaron a un lugar que estaba nevado...

- Se dice ke esta por aquí – dice Mariam señalando hacia un edificio que se asomaba entre varios pinos cubiertos de nieve.

- Oye, pero no nos has dicho si el árbol esta secuestrado o que? – se quejo Ban.

- Ah es cierto! Un grupo de militares tienen ese árbol. Se dice que son militares muy peligrosos y que hay que tener agallas para enfrentarse a ellos – cuenta Mariam como si fuera una historia de terror, con truenos y lluvia de quien sabe donde a su alrededor.

- Perfecto – pronuncio el Dr. Jackal.

- Eh? – Mariam se volvió hacia el.

- A mi lo que me gusta de un trabajo – comenzó a explicar Akabane – es la cantidad de diversión ke tenga y esa solo la consigo en una pelea bien dada con alguien muy fuerte –

- Eh... en... en serio?? – pregunto Mariam incrédula, lo ke pasa es ke en realidad el grupo de militares no era tan rudo como les había dicho y solo quería asustarlos.

- Bien, sigamos con nuestra misión – Ginji dijo emocionado y se adelanto al lugar.

- No! Esperen, mejor ya no!!! – Mariam trato de alcanzarlo.

Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Ban, Ginji, Akabane y Himiko ya estaban en la puerta de aquel edificio.

- Esperen! – Mariam corrió hacia ellos para detenerlos antes de ke abrieran la puerta.

Su plan era llegar y ponerse en la puerta para ke no se atrevieran a abrirla así ke llego y se recargo en esa puerta... pero cayo al suelo con todo y puerta XD y con la cara hacia el suelo... y es ke el Dr. Jackal ya la había cortado, solo faltaba un empujoncito XD...

- Bien, comencemos con nuestra misión –

Y para colmo Himiko había pasado a lado de ella sin hacerle caso de su caída XD

Los del servicio de rescate y del servicio de transporte junto con Mariam, caminaron y se adentraron al edificio, ya ke se veía como si no hubiera nadie.

- Quien anda ahí? – se oyó una voz.

Mariam se sorprendió como si ya la conociera...

- Ahh... ke bien – dijo una sombra – Parece que vienen por el gracioso árbol –

Y así, un chico de cabello largo y vestido de negro... ayy era un homúnculo, me da flojera describir personajes ¬¬ bajo de un salto, ya ke estaba en el segundo piso...

- Envidia!! – grito Mariam como si ya lo conociera.

- Vienes de parte de los militares? – pregunto el homúnculo que respondía al nombre de Envidia.

- Eh... no! – respondió Mariam.

- Entonces a ke vienes? ... alquimista de hielo –

Si, en efecto, yo era la alquimista de hielo, así que no se reciben quejas ¬¬...

- Vengo a recuperar el Árbol de la Felicidad que ustedes, los homúnculos, secuestraron!! – dice Mariam en pose de heroína.

- Arrgg... que hacemos Lujuria, se supone ke secuestramos el gracioso árbol para atraer a Edward Elric y no a una mocosa-escribe-fanfics-de-pacotilla – se quejo Envidia con su compañera.

- Que dijiste?!! – Pregunto Mariam molesta y luego se dirigió a su equipo de rescate – Ellos son los secuestradores! Comiencen con su misión!! –

- Esto se va a poner interesante – dijo Ban – Parece como si estos seres no fueran humanos –

- Lo dices por ke visten muy raro... a mi no me gustan los colores oscuros ¬¬ -

- ¬¬ Ginji no eres critico de una pasarela, eres uno de los Get Backers, así ke vamos a enfrentarnos contra ellos!! –

- Si Ban! –

Y mientras los chicos se ponen de acuerdo en con quien van a pelear, Himiko y Akabane se preguntan en que pueden ayudar...

- Tu quédate en aquella esquina – Mariam le dice a Himiko – Y tu... adorado Dr. Jackal ¬ si quieres puedes estar conmigo observando la pelea –

Y así, Himiko con cara de odio se va al rincón mientras Akabane se queda con Mariam (yupi!!)

- Y dime Mariam... se ve ke conoces a esos individuos – comenta el Dr. Jackal.

- Si, es que... la verdad... yo... – Mariam no sabia si decirle lo que era verdad seria algo necesario en ese momento – Etto... no se mucho de ellos... – por fin respondió XD

- Parece ke ocultas algo. Puedo saber de ke se trata?? – siguió preguntando Akabane.

Mariam solo lo vio pensando "_no puedo creer ke Kurodou Akabane este interesado en mi... bueno, se ke me esta preguntando de ke si conozco a esos homúnculos, pero se siente bien que estemos platicando solo nosotros... es el paraíso" _y ya terminando de pensar contesto...

- Recuerdas ke me llamo "alquimista de hielo"? Es ke en efecto, soy una alquimista y los homúnculos son creados por alquimistas –

- Eso suena muy interesante... pero, por ke no me dejas combatir con alguno de ellos? Recuerda ke esa es mi paga en este trabajo –

- Bueno... pues... –

Mariam no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que una de las paredes se destruyo, anunciando ke alguien había llegado al lugar, para rescatar el Árbol de la felicidad.

- Tu??? – pregunto Mariam.

- Tu??? – pregunto el recién llegado.

Parece ke no todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a los planes...

Continuara...

**N/A** Este fic fue ideado para la época de navidad, espero ke les haya gustado el primer cap. Han visto Fullmetal Achemist y Get Backers? No? Pues ke esperan! Son series súper buenas! Bueno, prepárense para los capitulos ke siguen!!


	2. Homunculos vs Profesionales

**Capitulo 2. Homúnculos vs. Profesionales.**

Bueno, como iba diciendo, una de las paredes se destruyo y alguien entro al edificio...

- Tu??? – pregunta Mariam sorprendida.

- Tu??? – pregunta el recién llegado.

En eso, Envidia da la bienvenida...

- Baya, por fin ha llegado a kien esperábamos. Bienvenido Edward Elric –

Pero Ed no le hacia caso por estar discutiendo...

- Que haces aquí alquimista de pacotilla?? –

- Mas bien que haces tu aquí enano en desarrollo –

- A KIEN LLAMAS TAN ENANO COMO PARA KE TE ACUESTES PARA VERLO A LA CARA!!!!??? – Ed, como siempre, se molesto mucho por el comentario.

- Hermano, por favor – sugirió una armadura – Recuerda ke venimos por el árbol de la felicidad – dice con todo y fondo rosa.

- Argg esta bien... donde esta el dichoso árbol? – Ed pregunto ya mas tranquilo.

- Mariam, todos en la milicia te extrañan – dijo Al, o séase la armadura parlante XD

- Eh? En serio? – pregunta la chica.

-- Flash Back –

- Miren esto, Mariam dejo una carta diciendo ke se iba para siempre – dijo el sargento Fuery con la carta en su mano.

- A ver, dame eso – pidió Havoc.

(Es ke Mariam era muy pero muy amiga de los militares XD)

Y una vez que Havoc leyó la carta dijo:

- A ke bien ke se vaya, ya me estaba hartando de ke se burlara de mi cuando una chica me rechazaba –

Breda y Falman tambien miraron la carta pero no dijeron nada.

-- Fin del Fash Back –

- Pero yo solo dije ke saldría por un rato –

- Eh? Pero... todos decían ke te habías ido para siempre – argumento Alphonse.

- Lo ke pasa es ke quise ponerle drama XD pero solo iba a salir para recuperar el árbol de la felicidad y celebrar la navidad en el cuartel – explico la chica.

Ed presto mas atención a la pelea ke estaba entre los Get Backers y los homúnculos...

- Quienes son ellos? – pregunto a Mariam.

- Es el equipo de rescate ke contrate. Y de este lado esta el equipo del servicio de transporte –

- Y todo esto por un árbol? – pregunto Ed – Baya, pensé de verdad ke si te habías ido para siempre, ya hasta íbamos a hacer una fiesta – dijo Ed.

- ¬¬ Equipo de transporte, a él –

- Con mucho gusto – dijo el Dr. Jackal sacando sus filosas armas.

Pero antes de ke se iniciara esa pelea...

- Bien, creo ke debemos organizarnos para pelear. Yo escojo a Edward Elric – dijo Envidia.

- En ese caso yo escojo a Pereza, con mi poder de hielo será fácil – dijo Mariam.

- Ok, y yo escojo a... – dijo Alphonse volteando a todos lados – A Ira, creo ke así será parejo –

Los homúnculos restantes eran Lujuria, Gula y Codicia (si, en este fic todos están juntos menos Orgullo)

- Ustedes, Ban y Ginji, les toca con Lujuria y Gula respectivamente – ordeno Mariam.

- Esto será divertido – dijo Ban, acomodándose sus lentes.

- Pero debo advertirles ke no son fáciles de vencer –

- Eso suena interesante Mariam, eso significa ke me toca con el restante – dijo Akabane mirando a Codicia.

- Exacto –

Y ya todos con alguien para pelear, excepto Himiko ¬¬, cada quien comenzó su primer round...

Ed y Envidia estaban luchando de manera sorprendente, ya ke el homúnculo se convertía en Hughes, Roy y demás conocidos para Edward, sin embargo, no engañaba al alquimista de acero.

Mientras tanto, Mariam trataba de congelar a Pereza cuando se convertía en líquido, pero era muy difícil, ya ke el homúnculo era muy rápido. Para Al, las cosas iban fáciles, ya que Ira, a pesar de poder usar alquimia, Al era mas superior en el tema, además de ke su estado como armadura lo hacia inmune a los golpes.

Ban estaba muy sorprendido al ver ke Lujuria estiraba sus dedos afilados para cortar cualquier cosa, pero aun así, el portador del Jagan esperaba el momento para usar uno de sus ataques mas fuertes.

Ginji, a pesar de ke electrocutaba a Gula, este estaba dispuesto a comérselo, así ke la batalla no era nada fácil. Y para el Dr. Jackal todo era lo mas divertido, ya ke Codicia era muy difícil de herir, lo ke hacia la batalla interesante para Akabane. Y Himiko solo estaba observando todo XD

Pero de repente, Roy, Riza, Amstrong y los demás subordinados llegaron al lugar...

- Parece ke se están divirtiendo – dijo Roy como si lo ke viera fuera cosa de todos los días.

Entonces Himiko les hablo...

- Quienes son ustedes? –

- Los militares... ke no se nota? – dijo Roy de la manera mas grosera nunca antes vista XD

- Ohh... en serio... – Himiko miro con atención al alquimista de la llama y basto un instante para quedar completamente enamorada de el XD

- Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Riza en tono serio, ya ke se había dado cuenta de la tragedia XD

Pero Himiko no le respondió por ke estaba viendo a Roy. Y Riza se molesto ante esto...

- Vas a responderme niña!! – dijo apuntando con un arma.

- Tranquila Teniente Hawkeye – dijo Roy, bajando su arma y viendo las peleas – Esto es como una película de acción, traigan las palomitas n.n –

- ¬¬ no sea infantil Coronel – dijo Riza finalmente.

Y todos como ke ahí tomaron asiento para ver las peleas (en lugar de ir a ayudar ¬¬) y bueno, no los culpo por ke estaban muy interesantes.

- Miren ahí esta Mariam!! – dijo Fuery – Después de todo no se fue para siempre nn –

- ¬¬ ahh genial – dijo Havoc con toda la alegría de su corazón XD

Y siguieron viendo...

La pelea ke estaba mas interesante era la de Lujuria contra Ban:

Hubo un momento en ke Lujuria estaba en Ishbal...

- Eh? Que estoy haciendo aquí?? – se pregunto la chica un tanto alarmada.

En eso, el hermano de Cicatriz se le presento en frente...

- No! No puede ser!!! Tu ya estas muerto! – dijo Lujuria e hizo alargar sus afilados dedos para destruir a la figura ke se encontraba enfrente.

- Nunca mas... quiero volver a verte – murmuro mientras se desvanecía.

Luego, camino por las calles del pueblo de Ishbal, estaba todo desierto ke parecía un pueblo fantasma...

- Que es lo ke me esta pasando? Por ke estoy aquí de nuevo? –

Y varios recuerdos de su pasado y preguntas como "a donde voy?" "de donde soy?" y "quien soy en realidad" invadían su mente...

- Noooo!!! Ya basta!!! Kiero olvidarme de todo eso!!!!! – grito casi desesperada...

"Solo un minuto"

La voz de Ban rompió completamente las imágenes del homúnculo...

Lujuria pareció volver en si y Gula estaba a su lado...

- Lujuria... ke te pasa?!! – preguntaba su mas cercano "amigo"

- Y-yo... no lo se –

La mujer volteo a todas partes y vio a los demás homúnculos derrotados y a Ban encendiendo un cigarro...

- Tuviste un sueño placentero? – pregunto Midou.

- Que fue eso? – Ed estaba muy impresionado.

- Es el poder del Jagan – explico Ginji – Cuando los ojos de Ban se cruzan con los de su oponente, les produce un sueño de un minuto, y así le permite tomar ventaja –

- Oye Ginji, no vas a revelar todos mis ataques secretos, verdad?? – dijo Ban pisoteando al chibi Ginji.

- Pero eso termino nuestra interesante batalla – dijo el Dr. Jackal muy decepcionado.

- Bueno ya! Busquemos el lugar donde tienen el Árbol de la Felicidad!! – dijo Mariam.

- Siii busquemos al árbol de la felicidad!!! – Alphonse fue el único ke siguió a la chica XD

Y ya todos, no les quedo mas ke seguir a Mariam; mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio...

- Mariam, ke bueno ke no te fuiste para siempre – le decía Fuery

- A poco se creyeron lo de la carta? Solo le quise poner drama –

- En realidad... ¬¬ yo si me lo creí – dijo Havoc un tanto decepcionado.

- Disculpa Havoc, pero no te veo muy contento de ke me veas de nuevo – dijo Mariam.

- No si, estoy bien feliz ¬¬ -

- Que sarcasmo – atino a decir Breda.

Y ya después de estar hablando, llegaron a una habitación cerrada...

- Aquí ha de estar el árbol – dijo Ginji en tono serio – A por cierto... no nos hemos presentado verdad? – ahora dijo esto en tono alegre.

- Bueno... yo soy Alphonse, y el es mi hermano mayor Edward. Somos los hermanos Elric –

- Como? Ese enano es TU hermano mayor??? – pregunto Ban sorprendido.

- A KIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑA PULGA EN DESARROLLO!!!!??? – dijo Ed casi yéndose encima a Ban.

- Ya cálmate Edward, por ke nunca cambias? –

- Y tu ke haces aquí?? – Ed ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Roy y sus subordinados.

- Creí ke estaban en problemas – respondió el mayor Amstrong – Y por eso convencí a Mustang de ke viniéramos. Además de ke también quiero recuperar el árbol de la felicidad – dijo con muchos brillitos a su alrededor.

- ¬¬ en realidad si estábamos en problemas; pero por lo ke vi, se sentaron como si fuera cine – dijo Ed.

- Disculpen, pero si ya terminaron de chismear, tenemos ke abrir esta habitación – interrumpió Mariam.

- Eso déjamelo a mi – dijo el Dr. Jackal de un modo en ke a penas terminaba de hablar cuando la puerta ya estaba hecha pedazos.

- ¬ por eso me gustas Akabane!!! – dijo Mariam.

- ¬¬ - expresión de todos.

De repente a Ginji se le ilumina la mirada...

- El árbol de la felicidad esta aquí!!!! – dijo mientras corría y se hacia chibi.

En efecto, un gran árbol de navidad muy bonito y con varias luces de diferentes tonalidades estaba en el centro de una habitación...

- A mi me parece un árbol cualquiera – argumento Riza.

- Pues... no lo es! – dijo Mariam mientras seguía a Ginji.

Luego Himiko se dirigió a Ban...

- A ver, saca la foto ke nos dio Kazuki para ver si se parece –

Y Ban la saco de su bolsillo.

Contemplaron foto y árbol y vieron ke era exactamente el mismo. Luego, Ed quiso aguar la fiesta...

- Podría ser cualquier árbol. Cualquiera podría haber adornado uno como este. Que no han ido a los centros comerciales?? Ahí hay varios como esos? ¬¬ -

- Hermano, no digas eso TTTT –

- Pero es la verdad Al –

- Tienes razón Ed; pero... este es el autentico árbol de la felicidad –

Todos voltearon a varias partes al escuchar una voz desconocida ke venia de la otra puerta de la habitación; era Layla?? Nooo! Era...

- Dante!!!!! – todos dijeron al mismo tiempo como si ya la conocieran

- Ke planeas secuestrando al árbol de la felicidad?? – pregunto molesto Ed.

- Simple Ed, quiero tener la felicidad eterna –

- ¬¬ eh? Que?? – pregunto Akabane – No me digan ke esta es la villana de su historia –

- De "SU" historia?? Querrás decir de la historia de esta chica enloquecida ke ya no se le ocurre ke mas escribir – dijo Ed señalando a Mariam.

- ¬¬ oye, ya te gusto insultarme, no? –

Y bueno, ahora tenían ke luchar contra Dante, y si es una villana difícil de combatir eh Ed?? ¬¬ ya ke como era experta en la alquimia y todo eso juntando sus años de experiencia, pues no la tenían fácil para salvar al árbol de la felicidad.

Continuara...

**N/A** Podrán salvar al árbol de la felicidad?? Dante tendrá felicidad eterna?? Ed dejara de insultarme? Havoc se alegrara de ke no me haya ido para siempre?? Todo esto y lo ke se me ocurra en el episodio final de esta (larga??) historia sobre como salvaron al Árbol de la Felicidad!!! No se lo pierda, gran final!!!


End file.
